zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora's Domain
Zora's Domain ( ) is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is the home of the Zora race living in Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Zora's Domain is located in eastern Hyrule, behind the Sleepless Waterfall at the source of Zora's River. Since those who dwell there, the Zora, are a secluded race, only those knowing "Zelda's Lullaby", which is generally only taught to members of the Royal Family of Hyrule, are allowed to pass through the Waterfall and into Zora's Domain. Interestingly, Zora's Domain can also be reached through an underwater tunnel within Lake Hylia. Zora's Domain is ruled by King Zora XVI, and does not contain much aside from King Zora's Chamber, the High Dive Practice Spot and a small shop. From Zora's Domain, Link can enter Zora's Fountain where Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's patron deity, resides on his altar. When Link returns to Zora's Domain after his seven year slumber in the Sacred Realm, he finds the entire domain encased in ice. He makes his way to the frozen Zora's Fountain, enters the Ice Cavern and successfully obtains the Iron Boots hidden there. However, even after he traverses the Water Temple and defeats Morpha, Zora's Domain remains frozen, although according to Princess Ruto the Domain will eventually thaw out and return to its original state in time. This can be seen in the end credits of the game, where Zora's Domain and the Zoras encased in it have clearly thawed out. If Link looks down under the water in Zora's Domain, there is a square hole underneath the water near the entrance. Many players speculate that this hole is an unremoved beta element that would have been the entrance to another dungeon, often speculated to be called the Unicorn Fountain. It is possible to get underneath the ice of Zora's Domain as an adult using a glitch. Upon walking toward the square hole with the Iron Boots, it is revealed that it is completely blocked off. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Although never visited in-game, the Nintendo Gallery confirms the fact that Laruto, the former Sage of Earth, was born in Zora's Domain prior to the Great Flood. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zora's Domain is located north of Hyrule Castle Town and Lake Hylia in the Lanayru Province. Again, it is the home of the Zora race. This is the only location where the sacred Reekfish can be caught. The Domain itself consists of a large waterfall and pool, along with a small Throne Room. The Domain was frozen with Zant/Ganondorf's power. It was later unfrozen when Link and Midna warp a burning hot lava rock from Death Mountain to here. The entrance to Snowpeak Ruins is accessible from here after the entire Domain is unfrozen. Zora's River is also located to the south. Many Zora are found here, as well as along Zora's River and Lake Hylia, and later in the game, after he leaves Kakariko Village, Prince Ralis is found in the Throne Room sitting on the Throne. The Throne Room can be reached by talking to a Zora near the waterfall and asking to be taken up the waterfall. Also, in wolf form, Link can jump up using Midna's multiple-jump tactic on the nearby ledges and rocks. Finally, Link can also climb the rocks behind the waterfall with his Clawshot. If you go do the bottom of the the throne room, you will find a goron next to the rock that was warped there, and he says that the "cold spring" is nice and that he wishes his buddys where there Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Zora's Domain serves as the location for Zora River Target Practice. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations